peelfandomcom-20200213-history
11 September 1997
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1997-09-11 ; Comments *"Johnston Peel" wins the approval of our host as an alternative name. *Fails to close a fader during the Stereolab track, leading to some strange effects. Laetitia Sadier and Mary Hansen from the band guest on the Mouse On Mars session. *The Nightcaps song played here was later found in John Peel's Record Box. Peel says it was always the favourite with the kids in the whole seven years he lived in Dallas. *Incomplete show. Songs marked § not on available recordings. Tracklisting completed with help from Lorcan's Tracklistings Archive. Many thanks to Lorcan! Sessions *Mouse On Mars, #2 (rpt). Recorded 1997-06-08. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Hybirds: Stranded (CD single) Heavenly § *Saints: I'm Stranded (7”) Fatal § $''' *'''File 1 begins at end of above track *David Holmes: Slasher's Revenge (LP – Lets Get Killed) Go! Beat @ $ *Eska: Lost Man On The Moon (7” EP) Scared Of Girls *Satori: Tongue Cracked Dry (LP – Four Years In 30 Seconds) Dirtier Promotions @''' *Winston Grievy: I Can't Stand It (7” single, 1970) New Beat '''@ $ *Lillian: The 'It' Gang (7") Lunar''' LUNA 005 '''$ *Riddler: Ain't No Way (12") Joker @ $ *Fall: Masquerade (LP – Levitate) Artful *Mouse On Mars: Schnick Schnack Part 1 (session) @''' *Nightcaps: Wine, Wine, Wine (LP: 12 Greatest Golden Oldies) *Flying Saucer Attack: Coming Home (single) Domino :(news) *Beachbuggy: Firebird Special (7") Sympathy For The Record Industry *Stereolab: Prisoner of Mars (LP – Dots and Loops) Duophonic '''@ *'File 1' ends and File 2 begins during above track *Mouse On Mars: Schnick Schnack Part 2 (session) @''' *Drags: Leopard Skin (CD – Stop Rock and Roll) Estrus Spiritual *David Holmes: Caddell Returns (LP – Lets Get Killed) Go! Beat @ $''' *Bis: Team Theme *Neil Landstrumm: August 12th 1997 (12" EP – Mockba) Sativae @ $ *Ivor Cutler: I Give Up (CD – A Wet Handle) Creation *Mass Retain: Spook (12" EP) Subjective @ $ *Handsome Family: Barbara Allen (LP – Invisible Hands) Carrot Top *Everly Brothers: Barbara Allen (LP – Songs Our Daddy Taught Us) :JP: "Always makes me cry, that. What a sad old man I am." *Mr Dibbs: B-Boys Revenge 96 Porkopolis Turntable Jazz (LP – Return Of The DJ Vol 2) Bomb Hip-Hop @ $ *'File 2' cuts out during above track *Jad Fair & Jason Willett: Sweet As Honey (CD – Honey Bee) Dr Jim’s § *Cornershop: Good To Be On The Road Back Home Again (LP – When I Was Born For The 7th Time) Wiiija $''' *Tracks marked '''@ available on File 3 *Tracks marked $''' available on '''File 4 File ;Name *1) mom110997a *2) mom110997b *3) dat_140.mp3 *4) 1997-09-xx Peel Show LE373 ;Length *1) 00:45:49 *2) 00:46:05 *3) 04:07:32 (to 56:27) (from 54:14 additional) *4) 1:32:20 (39:39-1:26:06) (to 43:04, from 1:20:20 unique) ;Other *1,2) Many thanks to Andrew. *3) Many thanks to Max-Dat.Dat 140 *4) Created from LE373 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel September 1997 Lee Tape 373 ;Available *1) 2) The Perfumed Garden *3) Mooo *4) Mooo Category:1997 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online Category:Max-dat Tapes